leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Draven
Fähigkeiten Immer wenn Draven eine fängt, einen Nicht-Champion tötet, oder einen Turm zerstört, erhält er eine Steigerung Verehrung. Des Weiteren erhält Draven 2 zusätzliche Steigerungen von Verehrung, wenn er 6 Nicht-Champions hintereinander tötet, ohne eine fallen zu lassen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Draven einen gegnerischen Champion tötet, verbraucht er alle Steigerungen von Verehrung und erhält (2 Steigerungen) zusätzliches Gold|gold}}. Draven verliert die Hälfte seiner aktuellen Steigerungen von Verehrung, sofern er stirbt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | oder . |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven beginnt seine Axt zu wirbeln, um mit seinem nächsten normalen Angriff innerhalb von Sekunden, zusätzlichen normalen Schaden anzurichten. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|AD}} |description2 = Die wirbelnde Axt prallt dann vom gewählten Ziel ab, fliegt in die Luft und landet 2 Sekunden später an der stelle in die Draven nach dem Ausführen des Angriffes lief. Wenn Draven die Axt auffängt, so verwendet er sie beim nächsten normalen Angriff ohne weitere Kosten erneut. |leveling2 = |description3 = Draven kann bis zu zwei Wirbelnde Äxte auf einmal halten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage the bonus damage from Spinning Axe will apply life steal. ** will not interact with Spinning Axe's bonus damage. ** Attacks against structures will refresh the timer on active Spinning Axes but will not deal bonus damage or cause the axe to bounce. ** The bonus damage will be negated if the autoattack is , , , or if it . *** The axe will still bounce off. ** Catching a Spinning Axe will not refresh on catch. ** will not trigger the bonus damage or spawn extra axes. |spellshield = |additional = * The landing location is determined by Draven's direction of movement at the time of Spinning Axe's impact on the target. ** If Draven is not moving at this time the Spinning Axe will bounce back towards his current location, either landing directly on him or to his sides. *** If Draven is actually moving the Spinning Axe will bounce ahead of him, either directly in his path or slightly off to the sides. * A Spinning Axe that bounces off a target will remain in the air for seconds regardless of the distance between the target and the axe's destination. * Spinning Axe will place a visual cue on the ground where it will land. This visual cue is visible to both player teams, although Draven himself will see a more prominent marker. * If there are two Draven facing each other, they will be able to catch their axes. ** Catching an enemy Spinning Axe will have the same effect as catching an own, even if it wasn't cast beforehand. * By juggling Draven can have a pseudo third Spinning Axe. ** This is accomplished by casting the ability while having the second axe still in the air and keeping it there. * Spinning Axes may optically bypass but will be destroyed upon impact. * will block the attack from hitting Braum's ally behind him ** Yet the axe will bounce off as normal. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven erhält für 3 Sekunden und über Sekunden abklingendes zusätzliches Lauftempo. |leveling = % % |description2 = Wenn Draven eine fängt, wird die Abklingzeit von Bluthetze zurückgesetzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven wirft seine Äxte in gerader Linie in di egewählte Richtung, verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern normalen Schaden, und sie für 2 Sekunden. |leveling = % |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven schleudert zwei massive Äxte in die gewählte Richtung und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern normalen Schaden. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Wenn die Äxte das Ende des Spielfeldes erreichen, einen Champion treffen oder der 20px|link=|border Wirbelnde Tod erneut aktiviert wird, so werden die Äxte langsamer, bleiben stehen und machen dann kehrt, um zu Draven zurückzukehren und auf dem Rückweg an getroffenen Zielen den gleichen Schaden erneut anzurichten. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wirbelnder Tod verursacht 8% weniger Schaden für jede getroffene Einheit bis zu einem Minimum von 40 %. Diese Schadensverringerung wird bei dem Richtungswechsel zurückgesetzt. |leveling3 = | }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . *Der Richtungswechsel geschieht nicht sofort, sondern die Äxte verlieren langsam an Tempo, stoppen, kehren dann zurück und beschleunigen dabei wieder. **Wenn dieser Richtungswechsel zeitlich genau, durch eine Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit, abgestimmt wird, so ist es möglich einem Gegner direkt beide Instanzen des Schadens zuzufügen. *Nach dem Richtungswechsel wird die aktive Schadensverringerung zurückgesetzt, kann dann aber wieder aufgeladen werden, wenn Einheiten getroffen werden. **Dies steht im Kontrast zu die keine Zurücksetzung der Schadensverringerung erfährt. *Stirbt Draven, so kehren die sich bereits auf dem Rückweg befindlichen Äxte zu ihm zurück. **Haben die Äxte jedoch noch keinen Richtungswechsel vollzogen, so lösen sie sich bei diesem auf, können vorher aber noch einen feindlichen Champion treffen. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Draven en:Draven es:Draven fr:Draven pl:Draven pt-br:Draven ru:Draven zh:德莱文 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion